totaldramaislandfanfictionfandomcom-20200215-history
Tyler and Duncan
This is a fanfic about the friendship of Tyler and Duncan. The series starts when they are 14 and are in the 9th Grade. They live in the United States . Character Pages Tyler Simons Duncan Manican Harold McLauren Ben McLauren Characters Tyler Simons : A ordinary teenage boy who's best friend is Duncan. Duncan Manican : '''A teenage boy who is best friends with Tyler '''Harold McLauren : '''An enemie of Tyler and Duncan and always teeses and makes fun of both.Unlike the normal Harold. He can do anything he want's as his dad is the principal. '''Ben McLauren : '''Harold's dad and the principal of"McLauren Highschool" (Fake Highschool okay!!!!) Episodes '''Episode 1 : Will he stop Calling Us Names It was a fine day at Mc Lauren Highschool when Harold the son of the principal done a surprise! Duncan came to open his locker when.... all he found was a Harold teddy. He brought it out. But at the bad time the whole school burst into laughter when they saw him with the teddy. Harold came and said By baby! Duncan and Tyler were fed up with Harold calling them names. Tyler : This school starts at 9:15.am . Duncan : yeh? Tyler :And it ends at 3.30.pm so at 3.28 pm we throw a snake at him. Duncan : But that's in 2 HOURS! lets do it now! Tyler : Correction in a few minutes! It was 2 minutes after the discussion and It was also time for Duncan's Algebra class. Tyler burst in and grabbed Duncan . They put a snake in his locker and Harold opened it and a snake attacked him! Tyler and Duncan had to stay in the principals office for 5 hours whiles the principal left. But at the second hour well they left and no one knew ! Episode 2 : Do not beat Up Harold Or Else Another beatifull day at Mc Lauren Highschool. Tyler : That kid Harold has made me so mad that I believe my brain will go on fire! Duncan : Well he is the principals son so he will never get in trouble.It was time for science Class and Tyler was Duncans lab partner. Duncan : TYLER! The formula 1 goes with the Octo not the Emecal! Tyler : Whatever....We need a plan to get Harold in trouble! Duncan : Not gonna happen! It was lunch time. Harold : *to Duncan and Tyler* You guys are such losers you are suck eggs and were nappies. Tyler : Thats it *beats up Harold* Oh no here comes the pricipal! Ben : Clean the toilets both of you! Tyler and Duncan went to the schools toilet. Duncan : Nice going. Harold comes in. Harold : You guys will always be losers. *Tyler puches Harold and now the both have to change Harold's baby sisters nappies. Duncan : WHY DO I HAVE TO DO THIS. Tyler : CAUSE YOU ARE MY BEST FRIEND IF I DO IT YOU DO IT! Episode 3 : I,Eat Duncan was over at Tylers house and They were talking to each other about the big eat off at there school. Duncan : Are you sure your going eat against Owen he is ''after all the fastest eater in our continent(seriously). Tyler : Second fastest! I'm going to win him. Eugene : Ya wright he won the North America's eating contest. Tyler : I'm going to win just watch me and you'll both go down! Eugene and Duncan looked at each other and then looked at Tyler.It was the day of the competition.Tyler was prepared and of corse Owen was! Ben McLauren : On your marks get set go! Tyler : I Will win!he thought Owen : Some Jock that thinks he can win I'll show him he thought. A big banquet lay infront as the two were eating. Tyler : GULP!GULP!GULP! Owen : QUACOO,QUACOO,QUACOO(Eating sound) Cody : Owen ate 900 peices off food in 2 mins and Tyler ate 934 in 1 min! Cody : Tyler is the winner! Tyler : Told you Duncan and Eugene Duncan : Yes you did Tyler....Yes you did! '''Episode 4 : Our Two 15th Birthdays!' It's not that they are feternel twins but Tyler and Duncan seem to have the same birthdate,April 3rd 1995 Duncan : Its our birthday!. Tyler : Not now Duncan I'm putting up posters for people to see our 20th anneversery of the Tyler and Duncan show! Duncan : Sorry. Cody : Hey look the 20th annervrsery of the Tyler and Duncan show today! Tyler :Thats right people and your invited to my house. Cody : COOL! Tyler and Duncan were finnally got got home and set up there house for there birthday! A few minutes later lots of people came to his house. Eugene : The webshow starts in 5,4,3,2... Tyler : first on the webshow We'll show you how smart Duncan is Duncan : I may be smart but I think its lame being smart! When the webshow ended all there friends went home Duncan : That was a great birhday day hey, get it Tyler : Hey we all get it. Episode 5 : Tyler and Duncan in Truth or Dare! Harold : I challenge you too dorks to a Truth or Dare contest infront of the whole school on AFTER LUNCH time get ready to do a dare or tell a secret! It was time for the contest and the whole school are watching. Harold : Duncan Truth or Dare! Duncan : Truth Harold : When did you lear how to ride a bike with no staplisers Duncan:At the age of 13 Tylers turn! Tyler : Harold Truth or dare. Harold : Dare Tyler :Make some bullies shove your head in the toilet. A few bullies grabbed Harold and shuved his face in the toilet. Harold : My turn Tyler Truth or Dare. Tyler : Truth Harold : Wich girl do you have a crush on! Tyler : Em Tabitha Russel. Tyler : Duncan's turn. Duncan : Harold Truth or Dare. Harold : Dare Duncan:Eat Poo Harold....eh NO!!!! Tyler : We win! Duncan : You lose! Harold : Dorks. Episode 6 : Dog Poo Ew..... One day Tyler was talking to Duncan but then Duncan tripped on a stone and his face fell in dog poo! Duncan : Ew.... I got some dog poo in my mouthnow I have to disinfect my mouth Harold : Good luck ha ha ha! Tyler : Please dont go near me I'm afraid of dog poo. Harold : Afraid of dog poo eh! The next day Harold came up with a brilliant prank. When Tyler opened his locker SPLAT! a big blob of dog poo spatted on his face. In science class Tyler opened the drawer and SPLAT! A blob of dog poo went on his face again Tyler knew Harold was up to this. The next day Harold opened his locker SPLAT! A blob of dog poo went on his face Duncan and Tyler sat there laughing at Harold cleaaning it of Harold : Dorks! Episode 7 : Grades Part 1 Ms. Simons : Ahhhhhhhhhhhhhh! Tyler : What! Eugene : What! Kelly : What! Ms. Simons : Look at your grades Tyler : Jeez mom I got a C+ Ms. Simon : You got a E-! Tyler : I told Duncan to change it! Ms. Simons : (Glares at Tyler) Tyler : Only Joking Duncan : (Does a flip and lands on his legs and drags out a knife) Tyler : (Walks away) Well bye? Episode 8 : Grades Part 2 Tyler : (Whiles leaving house to go hide) Harold? Harold : I came here to tell you guys that if you get less than an A- IN the test you will fail this is for the whole school eventhe elementary Kelly : Awww I got a B+ Eugene : I got a U Ms. Simons : Why are my children getting less than usuall Harold : They were to busy playing paint-(Tyler covers his mouth) Tyler : (Glares at Harold) Harold : -ball to study Ms Simons : Atlest one of you even got higher than a C Kelly : (Whiles crying) I confess I got a C- Ms. Simons : (Glares at Harold) Harold : I'm leving Episode 9-10' : Grades Part 3' Tyler : Atlest I make it to the 10th grade! Ben McLauren : Tyler and Eugene you will not be making it to 10th Grade Duncan : What about me old man Ben McLauren : You you past and to tell you the truth I'm suprised you get good grades punk Duncan : (Carries Ben Mc Lauren and throws him out of Tylers house) Tyler : Well we got rid o' him! Whos up for pizza (Long silence) Duncan : I'm leaving Ben McLauren : Well good news everyone is going to take the 9th grade all over again whiles the other classes will stay in the same grade! Duncan : Thats not good news Ben McLauren : Deal With It!